poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dinolantis II: Max's Return
Dinolantis II: Max's Return is the second epic film of Tino's Adventures Chronicles created by Sonic876. It is a sequel to ''Dinolantis: The Lost Dinosaur Kingdom''. Summary Our heroes have come to Dinolantis to see Max Taylor again. But trouble roles when the Villains appears, but they are not alone they have brought an army of Hybrid Dinosaurs to destroy Dinolantis. Now it's up to the heroes to stop the Villains and their massive army of Hybrid Dinosaurs to save Dinolantis. Plot Opening/At Dinolantis: At Jurassic World, the family is visiting the damaged park until they are attacked by the hybrid dinosaurs. A 2 years later, Dinner/Spike Taylor's Mission: ??? Mission 1 begins/The Stegoceratops attacks: ??? In Jurassic World: ??? The Heroes falls toward the cliff: ??? The Gang encounters the plan: ??? Heroes vs The Hybrid Dinosaur Army: ??? The Celebration/More Trouble: ??? Mission 2 Begins: ??? They went to the research store: ??? Encounter of the Water Coyotes/The Heroes ask some more questions: ??? Underwater Cave: ??? Escape from the cave: ??? Who stole the spear: ??? The Final Mission begins: ??? The Indoraptor Chase ??? The Villains' Plan: ??? A Plan to stop them: ??? The Heroes vs Villain/Dinolantis is saved: ??? Jama rose Dinolantis to the surface/Ending ??? Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Serena, Bonnie, Dedenne, Clemont, The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Season 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 & 6), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 Version), Splinter (2012 Version), April O Neil (2012 Version), Casey Jones (TMNT 2012 Version), The Mighty Mutanimals (Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler, Rockwell and Pigeon Pete), Owen Grady, Claire Dearing, Maisie Lockwood, Shido Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Kotori Itsuka, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Reine Murasame, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Tino Tonitini, Lor Mcquarrie, Carver Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku, Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Xion, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Mixels, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Nikolai/Thomas, D-Team and their Dinosaurs, Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs, Mane 6 (Ponies and Humans), Cutie Mark Crusaders, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Young Six (Gallus, Ocellus, Sandbar, Silverstream, Smolder, and Yona), Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Emerl, Gmerl, Danielle Phantom, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Cream and Cheese, Big, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Silver, Blaze, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Avengers, X-Men, Attila and Hun, Master Xehanort, Vanitas, King Nixel, Major Nixel, Nixels, The Deadly Six, Dr. Eggman, Natalia, Klorgbane the Destroyer, Mr. Ross, Garrett Bobby Ferguson Sr., Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr., Dr. Drakken, Shego, Apocalymon, Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, Dark Masters (Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon & Machinedramon), Mephistomon, Lucemon, Malefor, Black T-Rex, Spectral Space Pirates (Spectre, Goma, Sheer, Gavro & Foolscap), Shredder, Bebop & Rocksteady, Rahzar, Fishface, Dr. Baxter Stockman, Tiger Claw, Kraang, Kraang Prime, Kraang Subprime, Kurumi Tokisaki, Nightmare Moon, The Dazzlings, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, and Lord Tirek will be guest stars in the film. *This movie will be based of Atlantis: Milo's Return. Scenes # Opening/At Dinolantis # Dinner/Spike Taylor's Mission # Mission 1 begins/The Stegoceratops attacks # In Jurassic World # The Heroes falls toward the cliff # The Gang encounters the plan # Heroes vs The Hybrid Dinosaur Army # The Celebration/More Trouble # Mission 2 Begins # They went to the research store # Encounter of the Water Coyotes/The Heroes ask some more questions # Underwater Cave # Escape from the cave # Who stole the spear # The Final Mission begins # The Indoraptor Chase # The Villains' Plan # A Plan to stop them # The Heroes vs Villains/Dinolantis is saved # Jama rose Dinolantis to the surface/Ending Soundtrack #On My Mind - Ellie Goulding Credits Gallery Dinolantis_2_logo.png Music Video Trailer Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Movies Category:Sequel films Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles movies